The Dating Game
by Readwriteedit
Summary: When Skye begins to receive some unwanted attention from boys at school, Jeffrey receives a rather unusual order from Mr Penderwick, which he turns down. Or does he... (Note: I don't own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Sir: what?!"

"I want you to date Skye."

The green-eyed young man blinked. Had things really gotten this crazy? It had all started the week before school ended, when he had started his stay in Cameron...

* * *

_Skye was standing at the kitchen sink, washing the blood from her knuckles. Jeffrey stood next to her, staring at her hand in horror. _

_"Skye! What happened? Did you fall at school?" _

_She just snorted. It was Jane, seated at the kitchen table who answered his question. "No, she punched this kid in the nose."_

_"You mean that's someone else's blood on her hand?"_

_"Yep. Rather a scary thought, isn't it?"_

_He nodded, before turning back to Skye. "Why did you punch them, and - dare I ask - where?"_

_"In the nose."_

_"Are you not going to tell me why?"_

_"He kissed me!"_

_Jeffrey couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. "And you punched him the nose for that?! Don't you think that's a bit drastic, Skye? After all, most girls would be thrilled!" _

_"Most girls are brainless cows with no more sense than a gaggle of geese! Why shouldn't I punch Greg in the nose? He had no right to kiss me!" _

_Here, Jane broke in. "Wait - Greg?! Do you mean to tell me that it wasn't Pearson who kissed you?"_

_"No, Pearson was last week. John was yesterday, and, now that it's Tuesday, apparently it's Greg's turn!"_

_Jeffrey held up his hands to halt the conversation. "Woah, woah, woah! Skye, do you mean to tell me that you have punched three guys in the last week?"_

_"Week and a half."_

_"And you did this because they all tried to kiss you?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you idiot! John asked me to go to the movies with him."_

* * *

"But why do you want me to date Skye, Sir?"

The older man looked at him from across the desk. "Jeffrey, you've been here for the past few weeks. You see Skye. She's growing into quite a lovely young woman, and the boys are noticing it. She's always had Pearson pestering her, but in the past month and a half the numbers have grown immeasurably. She doesn't like it, obviously, the school doesn't like it because they don't like having nearly every boy in the Junior class be beaten up by one girl, and I don't like it, because she's my daughter and I don't like the thought of strange boys trying to kiss her. And so we have to do something about it."

"And you think that something is to have me pseudo-date her?"

"Yes. You are Skye's favorite person, I trust you immensely, and none of us would mind having you around more. On top of that, you have developed an unique ability to survive long periods of time in her company, and you two are close enough already that the other boys won't have a hard time believing that you are in a relationship of romance. You, see, it makes perfect sense!"

Jeffrey nodded, trying his hardest to actually process what had just been, well... ordered, of him. Taking a deep breath, he winced. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."

Martin Penderwick almost looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, for one, Skye would never go for it. And, honestly, I would never go for it either. Don't get me wrong, I like Skye. She's one in a million. But I'm not in love with her, and I know she's not in love with me. All those guys would pick up on that right away, so it would be pointless. Look, Skye is perfectly well able to take care of herself. And if that means that she punches three guys a week in the nose, then who cares? Mr Pen, the last person you have to worry about is Skye."

"So you won't do it?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Mr Penderwick nodded. "Alright then. We tried, Jeffrey, but you leave us no alternative. Thanks for your time."

* * *

_The next day..._

Skye groaned and rested her head on her knees. "Jeffrey, I'm beginning to think that this is deliberate."

He snorted. "Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, but it just doesn't seem natural that two people would be locked in the closet, together, three times in one day. It isn't normal."

"What a brilliant observation!" He chuckled. "Oh, Skye, have I got something to tell you... We've just began the dating game..." The look on her face was priceless.

* * *

_More to come soon! Please review! :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A few minutes later..._

Skye's head was spinning. She knew her family was crazy, but this? This took it to a whole different level. Blinking rapidly in shock, she whirled on her companion. "Are you serious? Because if you're joking, Jeffrey Tifton..."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I'm not joking! I am very, very serious. You family, specifically your father, has decided that the best way to solve your boy problems is to have me as a surrogate boyfriend."

She stared at him in utter disbelief. "And what did you say?"

"No!"

The nod that followed was full of relief. "Good." There was a minute of silence as both pondered how they had gotten into this mess before Skye spoke up again. "How long do you think this will go on for?"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Probably until either they - or we, I guess - give up."

"Well, it had darn well better be them!"

He chuckled. "In that case, Skye, we're at war."

She grinned and pulled her camouflage hat down tighter on her head. "I'll fight by your side all the way, soldier."

With a cocky solute, he winked. "Ditto. This is one cause I actually believe in. Now how do we get out of this closet?"

* * *

_Early, the next morning..._

Jeffrey ran down the stairs two at a time, turned the corner, and... ran straight into Skye. Massaging his forehead, he grinned at the girl. "Are you ready?"

She grinned wickedly back at him, and raised and eyebrow. "Jeffrey, I'm always ready. Now listen, you have to be sure not to let anyone know that we know what their doing. Do you understand?"

As was becoming his routine gesture, he saluted her. "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

In response, she rolled her eyes and threw a right hook to his shoulder. "Shut up, you idiot, and follow me. There's bacon for breakfast!"

* * *

"Skye, dear, would you and Jeffrey take the breakfast garbage out?"

Jeffrey had a hard time keeping a straight face, especially when Skye rather unceremoniously remarked, "Iantha, no offense, but I believe that taking the garbage out is usually a one-person job."

Her step-mother just smiled. "Not when there are eight people and a dog at the breakfast table!"

Deciding that now was the time to avoid contention, Jeffrey grabbed an exasperated Skye by the wrist and a bag of garbage in the other hand, and strode into the garage. He wasn't the least bit shocked, however, when the sound of a deadbolt sliding shut greeted their ears.

She groaned and plopped down onto the floor. "You know, this is really getting old, Jeffrey."

He chuckled. "Oh, dear. We're only on day two and you're already giving up on me. You know, we're doing this for your own good."

"Some good! I get to spend my morning locked in the garage with a bag of garbage and a piano player!"

Unable to resist, he winked at her. "At least I'm a good piano player!" She punched him.

* * *

Skye sighed, staring at the billions and billions of stars above her head. Rolling her head to the side, she looked at Jeffrey who was laying next to her. They were on the roof, supposedly strategizing for the next day, but really just enjoying the night. The moon reflected off of his face, and she took the opportunity to study him.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to him. Actually, she could. It had been four years ago, the summer before ninth grade, when they had been in Maine. The two of them had lain on the beach, exhausted from a long game of night soccer, and they hadn't had the energy to get up.

He'd changed quite a bit in those four years. His brown hair still wouldn't stay out of his eyes, and those green orbs still sparkled and glowed with humor and friendship, but he had grown up, somehow, without her noticing it.

Sure, she remembered hearing his voice change, and she recalled Jane, routinely, asking him if he had kissed anyone and him, for the first time, responding that yes, in fact he had, but still she hadn't really realized that he was now all grown up.

He turned his head so that he was looking at her. She smiled and mentally shook herself for being so sappy. He was still the same Jeffrey and she was an idiot for thinking otherwise. She was still her best friend, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

He flashed her a lopsided grin and turned his face back to the stars. "So, Skye. What are our plans for tomorrow?"

She groaned, suddenly dropped back into the reality of their situation. "Oh, I don't know, Jeffrey. I don't know how much more of this I can take! I mean, this is getting ridiculous! Today alone we have been locked in the garage together, locked in the car together, locked outside together, locked in the attic together, and - this one was the most original - locked in my bedroom together! I can't tell you how tempted I am to take all the locks off of everything we own! Next time, they'll probably lock us in a packing trunk together!"

He laughed and patted her on the hand. "I can sympathize with you, Skye. After all, I was there, too."

She turned her head, only to find that he was already staring at her. Gosh, his eyes were alive tonight. After a moment of silence, he spoke, so softly that she had to strain to hear him. "Skye...?"

For some odd reason, she was holding her breath. "Yes?" Gosh, that had come out fainter than she had meant it to.

"I - " His voice just trailed off as he stared at her. Despite herself, she stared right back at him. Suddenly, he blinked and, as if brought back to reality, shook his head, grinned at her, and sat up. "Come on, Skye. It's getting late. Let's go back in."

She nodded and crawled onto her knees. Still a bit puzzled by what had just happened she placed her hand on the window and pushed. And pushed, and pushed, and pushed. And nothing happened.

Groaning, she banged her head on the window before turning back to her companion. "Jeffrey, they did it again! We're locked out!"

* * *

_There it is! The next one should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Guest I - Thank you! That's very sweet!_

_JayBirdBlue - Haha. :-) Thanks! Well, I held up my end of the bargain... Hint, hint. :-)_

_GuestB - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too._

_Guest II - Well, no, he's not in love with her. At least, not yet. :-) Believe me, he will be..._

_Hope - Thank you for the suggestion. If you give me permission, I might incorporate it somehow. :-)_

_Cadmium gold - Thank you! I can't wait to see how it turns out either. I haven't decided yet... :-)_

_Guest III - Ohhh. You're so sweet. Thank you!_

_Kelsi - Well, time will tell... :-) Thanks!_

_Thank you all! You're the best!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey woke up to the bright morning sun and a very stiff neck. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up trying hard not to move too much. Falling off the roof would not be a good way to start the morning.

Rolling his neck he turned to look at Skye. She was still asleep, one arm hanging off the side of the roof, her blonde hair spread out all around her. There was a small smile on her face, and the morning light reflected off of her, causing it to look like she was glowing.

She had been absolutely furious last night when, after an hour of banging on the window, she had finally fall asleep, but she looked very peaceful now. Jeffrey always enjoyed watching Skye when she was mad, but this was different. He had never seen her sleep before and she looked lovely. She was so beautiful... Her hair looked so silky and her lips so soft... Blinking, he shook his head to clear it.

_Where did that thought come from? Skye is your friend, Jeffrey. Friends don't think that their friends have silky hair and soft lips. Friends are friendly, and that's it, so don't even start to think about how smooth and warm her skin is and how bright her eyes - STOP IT! Don't go there!_

Deciding that he had officially reached 'dangerous' on the insanity meter, he reached over and shook Skye's shoulder. And received a punch in the stomach for his efforts.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead."

She rolled her eyes. "How is it a good morning? We wake up on the roof, locked out of the house, and you call it a good morning?!"

His laugh bounced off of her, taking some of her anger with it. "Any day that I wake up to your grouchy face is a good day." He was teasing, and she knew it, but she punched in anyway.

"Forget your flattery and help me break this window."

"Break the window? Now I know you're crazy."

"And what would you do? We can't jump; it's too high, and there isn't any other way in. Do you have anything heavy?"

"No. You're serious, aren't you?"

There was the infamous eye roll again. "Of course I'm serious, you idiot. Stand back for a second."

He eyed her cautiously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to jump through the window." She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Jump through the window! Skye, you could get seriously hurt!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to get hurt. Now stand back before I push you off!"

Sighing and slamming his eyes shut, he stepped aside, wincing as the sound of a girl flying through a sheet of glass filled his ears. Then came the triumphant shout, "I'm in, Jeffrey!"

He jumped into the bedroom, and watched in wonder as Skye shook her head to get the glass out of her hair. She wasn't even scratched. Brushing off her hands on her jeans, she winked at him, an evil look on her face.

She ran out of the room and down the hall and over the sound of her pounding footsteps he could hear her angry threat. "Okay! I want to know who the wise-guy is that locked that window, because I have a murder to complete!"

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Jeffrey, I swear if we don't get out of here soon I am going to go insane."

Jeffrey, who was currently having a hard time focusing on anything but the line of burning fire that was spreading along his left side, where Skye was pressed against him just nodded thickly. He had reached insane last week, when spending that much time in close quarters with this girl had finally gotten to him.

Now, 23 hours into being stuck in the hall closet with that girl, he was seriously considering smothering himself. In her lips if possible. Despite that hormones that had been coursing through his veins for the last week, Skye seemed to have remained completely unaware of his emotional turmoil. She was too busy plotting her revenge.

"Jeffrey, what are we going to do?"

He wasn't sure, but he knew that he was going to try his hardest just to keep his lips off hers. It was getting harder by the minute. Deciding that this was probably not the best time to mention that, he swallowed.

"I don't know. They don't really seem to be giving up, do they?"

She just shook her head. "No, I wonder what we would have to do to make them end this stupid game."

Jeffrey's eyes got wide as a thought hit him. "Skye, I just had a crazy idea." It was a crazy idea. He wasn't all that sure whether it had been the result of his uncontrollable desire to meld his lips to hers, or if he had finally just realized what he had been avoiding all along, be he knew what they had to do.

"Skye, do you trust me?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Of course I trust you, Jeffrey. What a stupid question."

"Okay then. Look, just bear with me, alright? I have an idea, and you probably will hate it, but I think it's the only way out of this." She nodded again, this time wide-eyed and wary. "You're going to have to kiss me."

* * *

_Alright! Probably just one more to go. :-) Thanks for your time!_

_babybeluga747 - Thank you!_

_Cadmium gold - Thanks! I'm rather fond of cliffhangers... :-)_

_GuestL - Awww. Thank you. :-)_

_Hope - Thanks. I thought I might be able to, but I don't think it's going to fit after all. Thank you for the wonderful idea, though. :-)_

_Randomsarcasm42 - Wow. Thank you so much. You're giving me a fat head... :-) _


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't remember ever being this mad. How could she have gotten herself into this position? She was so stupid to allow herself to be so vulnerable. Just two weeks ago, she would have tossed her head and laughed at the idea of being in her current shoes. Now she had to face the infuriating fact that she, Skye Penderwick, was - quite possibly - in love.

If she was being honest, she had probably gone off the deep end last weekend, during their stint of being handcuffed to each other. But Skye wasn't at all in the mood to be honest. She was in the mood to punch something - preferably the object of her emotions, Jeffrey Tifton.

How dare he?! The nerve of him being so kind and funny and, god forbid, so darn handsome! He deserved a punch in the face more than anyone else she had ever punched. And yet, if she punched him she would have give him a reason, and the last thing she wanted to do was tell him how she felt. No, she would do better to deal with her insanity privately, without letting anyone know.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be as easy as she had once thought, now that he had announced that she was going to have to kiss him. Kiss him! It wasn't actually the kissing that was such a revolting idea. What was so revolting was that she wasn't revolted by the idea. She had practically betrayed everything she had ever believed in. How could she be so shallow?

Well, she just was going to have to pretend not to let it affect her. _Are you out of your mind, Skye? You might have been able to pull that off a month ago, but your going to have a hard time of it now, considering the gallons of hormones that are rushing through your bloodstream._ She had a rebuttal for that, though. _I've been doing a very good job of hiding those hormones for the last few days. I don't think anyone suspects a thing!_ She could practically feel her internal voice rolling its nonexistent eyes. _Yeah, well, he wasn't kissing you then. _

"Um, Skye?" Jeffrey, who had been silent during her internal battle, was peering at her worriedly through the dark.

Jolting herself back to attention, she looked at him. "Um, yes? Sorry, what did you say?" _Oh, brilliant thing to say. We're really on our game today, aren't we?_

"Um. You're going to have to kiss me."

"Right. Sorry. Are you sure there isn't another way?" _Please let there be another way! Are you out of your mind? The last thing you want there to be is another way! What do yo- SHUT UP!_

Completely unaware of her current state of confusion, Jeffrey trampled on. "I don't think so. I've been considering it, and it seems to me that your family has us trapped. They have us under their thumb."

"I know. I have a feeling that if we don't get out of this now, they are going to get to us. We should get out while we're ahead." _Ha! You mean you should get out before they find out that they already got to you. It's too late to get out ahead._

"Too late."

Skye did a double take. Did she really just hear that, or was it her imagination? And if she did hear it, what on Earth did he mean? "What?"

Even through the dark, his wince was visible. "I said, too late."

"Too late for what?" She knew she was going to regret asking that. Gosh, she was stupid lately. For a minute, she didn't think he was going to respond. Then he took a deep breath. Skye was jealous. Her breath wasn't coming very easily right now.

"Skye, feel free to punch me when I say this, but I think it's too late to get out unharmed. They already got me."

_Breathe! Breathe, you idiot!_ "Jeffrey, drop the code. What are you saying?" She watched, scared to death, as he licked his lips and sighed, resigned.

"Skye, I love you."

If she thought she couldn't breathe before, she should have suffocated by now. All those hormones that had been in her blood had suddenly rushed to her windpipe and squeezed as hard as they could. He loved her! Her! She was so overwhelmed, she couldn't even speak. Unfortunately, he took this the wrong way. Rejection.

"Look, Skye, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to happen. I tried to so hard to hold it off, but spending this much time with you, I just couldn't help -"

Skye was elated. And yet, old habits die hard. "You stupid, _stupid_ idiot!"

Grabbing both sides of his face, she yanked him forward, mashing her lips to his. And then she really couldn't breathe. It wasn't even the lack of available oxygen that did it. It was intoxicating experience of feeling his lips tug at hers, feeling his strong arms circling her back, feeling the soft skin of the back of his neck under her hands. He tasted like the sweet dust of the closet where they had spent the last day.

Closet. Remembering the situation at hand, she forced herself to pull away. "Jeffrey, we need to talk."

He looked at her under heavy lidded eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was low and ragged. "Later." And then he pressed his lips to hers. Again. And this time no one objected.

* * *

_That night..._

Mr Penderwick smiled at the two of them from where he was seated behind his desk. "I'm glad you decided to agree to help, Jeffrey. We were running out of places to lock you two."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Now you tell us!"

Jeffrey just chuckled. "Well, I figured that pseudo-dating her couldn't possibly take more time than being trapped with her, so I didn't see the point in fighting it anymore."

"Well, thank you. After all, I'm not ready to have my daughter fall in love with some hooligan."

Jeffrey winked at her. "Neither am I, Sir."

She blushed and rolled her eyes, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the study. She only let go of him when they got into the back yard. She shut the door behind them, and turned to grin at him.

"Well, we certainly fooled them, didn't we. They honestly think that you are going to pseudo-date me."

He laughed. "We certainly did. You know, I'm going to be the best actor they've ever seen."

There was that eye-roll again. "Only because you won't be acting. Believe me, I wouldn't give up my day job if I were you."

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wasn't planning on it." And then he kissed her.

And so, in the end, they all won.

**(End)**

* * *

_And there you have it! Thank you so much for your time and dedication. :-)_

_babybeluga747 - Gosh, thanks. :-) You are too kind. Really. I will try and update my stories more, but things are pretty hectic right now. Sorry!_

_Cadium gold - Thank you!_

_Guest - Sorry for the delay. :-)_

_GuestL - Thanks. I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
